Aleumdaun
by revabhipraya
Summary: Tidak ada satu orangpun di dunia ini yang dapat menandingi keindahanmu, dalam segala sisi. [Jumin's POV]


**Disclaimer:** Mystic Messenger © Cheritz. Tidak ada keuntungan material apapun yang didapat dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini. Dibuat untuk kesenangan semata.

 **Warning:** OOC, typo(s).

 **Summary:** Tidak ada satu orangpun di dunia ini yang dapat menandingi keindahanmu, dalam segala sisi.

 **Aleumdaun** oleh reynyah

* * *

 _Jumin's POV_

.

.

.

Tidak ada satu orangpun di dunia ini yang dapat menandingi keindahanmu, dalam segala sisi.

Secara fisik, tak perlu kuragukan lagi, kau sempurna. Fisikmu seratus persen sempurna, tanpa cela barang nol koma satu persen pun. Kau adalah keindahan yang diinginkan setiap wanita, yang mereka harapkan ada di dalam diri mereka.

Dan kau adalah keindahan yang didambakan setiap pria, yang mereka harapkan ada di dalam diri pasangan mereka.

Aku merasa beruntung memilikimu.

Setiap helai rambutmu yang halus senantiasa membuatku terlena kala menyentuhnya. Ah, aku bahkan tidak akan menolak jika kau memintaku mengelus kepalamu seharian.

Tubuhmu sempurna, dengan setiap lekuk menggambarkan betapa femininnya dirimu. Ah, wanita manapun yang tahu detilnya akan spontan merasa iri terhadapmu.

Genggaman tanganmu yang lembut, yang selalu membalas genggaman tanganku saat telunjuk ini iseng menyapa jarimu terlebih dulu, adalah salah satu hal yang kusukai. Itu... membuatku enggan berpisah darimu.

* * *

Tidak ada satu orangpun di dunia ini yang dapat menandingi keindahanmu, dalam segala sisi.

Secara sifat, tak perlu kuragukan lagi, kau sempurna. Sifatm sungguh mulia, tidak ada satupun sifatmu yang membuatku ingin merangkak jauh. Kau adalah teladan yang dicontoh setiap wanita, yang mereka harapkan ada di dalam diri mereka.

Dan kau adalah teladan yang didambakan setiap pria, yang mereka harapkan ada di dalam diri pasangan mereka.

Aku merasa beruntung memilikimu.

Kau adalah penenang jiwa. Tanpa suara, kau berhasil meningkatkan suasana hatiku. Kau tahu apa yang kau lakukan? Kau hanya mengelus tanganku perlahan, tetapi aku mendadak merasa seolah dunia dapat kugenggam dengan telunjuk saja.

Kau adalah penebar kebahagiaan. Tidak pernah kau menunjukkan murung di wajah, bahkan saat aku tahu kau sedang sakit. Kau selalu melukiskan senyum di bibir, senyum yang bahkan tidak dapat dilukiskan oleh Cleopatra ataupun Monalisa sekalipun.

Kau adalah penunggu paling setia. Tidak jarang aku pulang larut malam karena pekerjaan yang menumpuk, dan kau selalu menungguku di ruang tengah. Menunggu dengan santainya sembari menikmati ceri pemberianku. Aku ingat, tidak pernah satu kalipun kau tidur sebelum aku pulang. Atau setidaknya, tidak pernah aku tiba di rumah saat kau sedang tidur―kau selalu terjaga saat aku tiba.

* * *

Tidak ada satu orangpun di dunia ini yang dapat menandingi keindahanmu, dalam segala sisi.

Senyummu, tak perlu kuragukan lagi, sempurna. Senyum itu adalah senyum paling indah yang pernah diciptakan. Kau adalah keindahan yang diinginkan setiap wanita, yang mereka harapkan ada di dalam diri mereka.

Dan kau adalah keindahan yang didambakan setiap pria, yang mereka harapkan ada di dalam diri pasangan mereka.

Aku merasa beruntung memilikimu.

Senyum indahmu itu... adalah senyum yang kunantikan setiap malam. Tidak ada tontonan yang lebih baik saat tiba di rumah daripada melihatmu tersenyum. Tidak ada.

Senyum pelepas lelah, diam-diam aku menamainya begitu di dalam benak. Mengapa? Karena memang begitulah kenyataannya. Lelahku seolah hilang saat melihatmu tersenyum kepadaku. Hanya kepadaku.

Senyum yang hanya kau sodorkan untukku, tidak kepada orang lain. Senyum spesial yang hanya dapat dilihat olehku seorang. Ah, aku merasa tersanjung karenanya.

Senyum yang sungguh... memabukkan dalam tenang. Memabukkan, membuatku kecanduan dan duniaku seolah berputar saat melihatnya. Akan tetapi, dalam waktu yang sama, hatiku merasa damai dan tentram. Tidak pernah aku merasa seperti itu, kecuali saat melihat senyummu.

* * *

Aku, Jumin Han, merasa tidak ada satupun hal di dunia ini yang dapat menandingi keindahanmu,

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Elizabeth 3rd._

.

.

.

 **FIN**

* * *

 **A/N.**

Aleumdaun = beautiful in Korean.

Jangan merasa kena troll, ya. :')

Btw, saya salut ini fandom baru isinya udah lumayan banyak ovo)d semoga fandom ini bisa jadi best newcomer di IFA~ /eh

Jangan lupa ikutan IFA 2016, loh!~

Sekian, dan jangan lupa review! w)/


End file.
